Thief
by Moon-Raver
Summary: The SGC is infiltrated and classified documents are stolen. Can SG-1 stop this elusive thief before the documents go public?


Yeah, so I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except David Blade.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story and sorry its in script format but that's what I felt like writing. Im hoping for reviews as this is my first posted FanFiction.  
  
Thief  
  
Next time, on Stargate SG-1. The SGC is infiltrated and classified documents are stolen. Can SG-1 stop this elusive thief before the documents go public?  
  
Scene 1 (A very dark room, 4 men are sitting at a table, faces clocked by the darkness. Documents are spread across the table. Some with classified boldly written on them.)  
  
Thief: What's with all the security around this hole in the ground?  
  
Man 1: We're not sure. We know it's a military instillation and we know everything that goes on down there is highly classified.  
  
Man 2: Our boss is willing to pay you $2 million if you can get inside and bring us out documents that will tell us exactly what is going on down there.  
  
Thief Ally: 2 mill?  
  
Man 2: Yes.  
  
Thief: What kind of resistance will I be up against?  
  
Man 1: Standard military defence, only supped up a bit.  
  
Thief: A bit?  
  
Man 1: Expect an intricate camera system, complete with a lot of guards watching all the cracks.  
  
Thief: Why me?  
  
Man 1: We have seen your work, and it's impressive. You computer skills are outstanding and stealth comes easy for you.  
  
Man 2: Do this for our boss, and he will become a good friend of yours.  
  
Thief: This will be a bit tricky.  
  
Thief Ally: Yeah, we'll need some cash for supplies.  
  
Man 1: Of course. (Puts a briefcase on the table. Opens it and hands a bundle of bills to the thief's ally.) You leave for Colorado tomorrow.  
  
Thief: I can't wait. (Zoom in on the picture in his hand of the surface of the Stargate's Mountain.)  
  
Scene 2 (Research department. Carter and Jackson immersed in study. O'Neill walks by and sees them. He stops in to say goodnight.)  
  
O'Neill: G'night kids!  
  
Carter: Goodnight? What time is it?  
  
O'Neill: It's midnight.  
  
Carter: Well, I guess it's time to pack it in. What do you say Daniel?  
  
Jackson: Yeah, I guess your right. Goodnight Jack, Sam. (They all head home.)  
  
Scene 3 (It's about 2:00am, the Thief has made his way to the maintenance hatch. He slides a keycard into the lock and connects the card to a handheld computer. He punches in some numbers and the door unlocks. He ties off his rope and lowers himself into the hole. When he's halfway into the hole he reaches in and plugs a small apparatus into the back of the camera at the very top of the hole. He lowers himself to the bottom. Once there, he hangs upside down and undoes the grate. He undoes the cord and drops through the grate landing without a sound on the concrete floor. He quickly plants something on the wall and then picks the lock on the door and exits the room. He carefully moves through the halls. He hears guards chatting so he picks a lock and hides in a room. Inside is the weapons hold. He looks around, plants another item, then listens for the guards to go by. When they have, he heads out. He slowly makes his way to the darkened computer room, above the Stargate, and quickly goes to work. He boots up a computer then drops a disk in the CD-ROM. He hears some people, turns off the monitor and plants another item under the desk while he hides. The people grab what they need and leave. The Thief gets up and drops another CD in the CD-ROM. He quickly finishes then looks up and takes a good look at the Stargate. Stunned, he goes down for a closer look. He stands about a foot from the ramp and is looking straight at the Stargate, almost entranced. Teal'c walks into the gateroom and sees the boy.)  
  
Teal'c: Can I help you? (The Thief turns around and stares at Teal'c for a second before running off. Seconds later, the lights begin flashing red and alarms start to sound. The thief runs frantically through the hallways looking for his way out.)  
  
Guard: There! (The Thief's corridor is blocked; he turns around and heads in a different direction. He runs through a hall filled with boxes. At the end a troop of guards, battle ready. He turns around and another troop blocks him. He ducks into a small space between two stacks of boxes. Having a box between him and either troop. He takes out a small pistol.)  
  
Guard: We have you surrounded! Come out with you hands on you head! (The Thief takes the second disk from his pocket, looks at it then shoves it in the crack between boxes and the wall.) Come out, or we'll come in firing! (The Thief takes the gun and slides it out to them, then stands up and places his hands above his head. He walks out to them where he is violently thrown against the wall and quickly frisked. They take a disk, a bunch of computer equipment and a knife from him then cuff him the take him off down the hall.)  
  
Scene 4 (SG-1 and Gen. Hammond meet up in a hallway.)  
  
O'Neill: Hear there was some action here last night.  
  
Hammond: A thief broke in, made it all the way to the gateroom before he was spotted. He also managed to download the database, but we retrieved the disk.  
  
Carter: Wow. This guy must be good.  
  
O'Neill: Any idea how he got in?  
  
Hammond: A rope was found in the maintenance shaft.  
  
Jackson: Aren't there cameras in that shaft?  
  
Hammond: There are. He somehow circumvented them. I'm heading to talk to him now.  
  
Scene 5 (O'Neill and Hammond walk into a small room with a table and three chairs. The Thief sits, handcuffed to one of the chairs. When O'Neill walks in the Thief stares strangely at him for a second, then he looks back toward the floor.)  
  
Hammond: I'm Gen. Hammond, this is Col. O'Neill. (Pause) And you are? (No response.) You can either talk to us, or talk to the CIA when they arrive. It's your choice. (Thief still staring at the floor)  
  
O'Neill: Listen kid, your gonna be put away a long time for this. Maybe if you talk they'll be lenient.  
  
Thief: You guys really travel to other planets?  
  
Hammond: That's classified.  
  
Thief: Really? I never would've known. Com'on, I already know.  
  
Hammond: Who are you? (No response) Who sent you? (Nothing) How did you get into this base? (Still nothing.)  
  
O'Neill: You won't get anything from him. He's already made up his mind. (Hammond and O'Neill turn to leave.)  
  
Hammond: Take him to a cell. Keep him under guard. (To a guard, they then leave.)  
  
Scene 6 (SG-1 talking to Hammond when a Lt. comes up with a folder.)  
  
Hammond: What is it Lt.?  
  
Lt.: We have the info on the thief.  
  
Hammond: Thank-you.  
  
Lt.: Sir! (Salutes, and leaves.)  
  
O'Neill: So, who is he?  
  
Hammond: His name is David Blade.  
  
Carter: Blade? I've heard that name before.  
  
O'Neill: General Daniel Blade.  
  
Jackson: General? Where is he now?  
  
Hammond: Gen. Blade, his wife and daughter were murdered eight years ago.  
  
Jackson: So what happened to this kid, David?  
  
O'Neill: He survived, saw the murder, but the guy was spooked by sirens and fled. After that, David was thrown into a foster home. He got transferred around a lot before he just disappeared, about a year after the incident.  
  
Hammond: That's right. How did you know?  
  
O'Neill: The general was a good friend of mine. I knew David pretty well back then. I thought I recognized him when I walked in the room. I know he recognized me.  
  
Hammond: Maybe you can talk to him; get him to tell us something.  
  
O'Neill: Doubt it. (Another Lt. rushes up.)  
  
Lt.: Sir, we have a problem. The security crew found a bomb hidden in the maintenance room.  
  
Carter: A bomb?  
  
Hammond: Has it been disarmed?  
  
Lt.: No sir, we don't know how to disarm it.  
  
Hammond: How long do we have?  
  
Lt.: We don't know.  
  
O'Neill: I can think of someone who might.  
  
Scene 7 (Back in the interrogation room. Hammond and O'Neill burst in.)  
  
Hammond: We know who you are and we found the bomb.  
  
Blade: Bomb? (Looks up from floor.)  
  
O'Neill: Don't play dumb with us David. We know you planted it. Tell us how to disarm it.  
  
Blade: How nice of you to remember me, Jack. I'll tell you this, you have twelve hours. And I suggest you don't toy with it or... boom. (O'Neill grabs his shirt collar.)  
  
O'Neill: Tell us how to disarm it!  
  
Blade: Go to hell! Wait, that's where you'll be in twelve hours, I think I can wait.  
  
Hammond: He won't give us anything. Jack, get a bomb team ready and see if you can get anything done.  
  
O'Neill: Yes, sir.  
  
Scene 8 (Gateroom, incoming travelers. An SG team is returning. Carter is in the Gateroom to get a sample of something they brought back. Just before the gate closes a massive sabertoothed tiger-like creature jumps through and begins pacing wildly. Troops lift their guns ready to kill it.)  
  
Carter: Don't kill it! Get some tranquilizer guns in here now! (Some officers run around and the red lights and alarms start going off.) (Meanwhile in his cell, Blade senses the turmoil and decides to take this opportunity to make his escape. He takes a small lock pick tool from the hem of his pants and picks his cuffs. Then picks the door. The guard has left to help out. Blade quickly leaves the room and runs to the elevator. He passes in sight of the gateroom and sees the tiger. Three darts are already in the beasts hide, but its still jumping around. It focuses on Carter and leaps, fangs ready to make the kill. Blade, out of instinct, dives passed a panic-stricken guard and side-tackles Carter out of the way, in doing so, he gets a gash on his right shoulder. The beast smells blood and pounces on the fallen thief. Blade grabs the two massive teeth and with all his strength holds them off his throat. Finally more shots are fired and the beast drops. Blade pushes it aside to find the troops' guns now pointed at him. He raises his arms submissively and winches in doing so.)  
  
Hammond: Take him back to his cell. (Over the intercom, O'Neill rushes into the gateroom and passes Blade being escorted out.)  
  
O'Neill: You OK?  
  
Carter: I'll live. Why do you think he did it? He could've made the perfect escape.  
  
Scene 9 (Blade lays in a cell, cuffed to the bunkbeds. Hammond and O'Neill walk in.)  
  
Hammond: You wanted to see me?  
  
Blade: Black, white, red. The order of the wires for the bomb in the maintenance room.  
  
Hammond: How do I know I can trust you?  
  
Blade: Fine, don't. It's your choice. There are two others. One in room 114, there, it's the same order for the wires. The third is in the room above the gate. Under the fourth computer from the left. Cut the blue, black then green wires.  
  
O'Neill: Why are you telling us this?  
  
Blade: It wouldn't matter if they went off. Sure, they'd cause a bit of damage, but they are basically just loud, to get you attention. So I could make my escape...  
  
O'Neill: So why tell us? (No response. Hammond and O'Neill leave room.)  
  
Scene 10 (SG-1 talking.)  
  
Jackson: So, what's up with the bomb scenario?  
  
O'Neill: All three were disarmed.  
  
Carter: Why do you think he told you?  
  
Teal'c: Perhaps he is trying to gain our trust.  
  
O'Neill: Well, it won't work. (Flash to the gateroom, SG-8 returning from P3X-513. Two are being carried, the other 3 collapse when they get through.)  
  
Intercom: Medical personnel to the Gateroom!  
  
O'Neill: Today just keeps getting better and better!  
  
Scene 11 (Infirmary, Dr. Fraiser talking with O'Neill and Hammond.)  
  
Fraiser: I don't know what it is sir, but 27 people have collapsed in the past hour.  
  
Hammond: I'll notify the president and we'll get this facility quarantined.  
  
Fraiser: Good idea, sir.  
  
O'Neill: Guess I better cancel my weekend plans. (Time lapse to Dr. Fraiser working feverishly and all of SG-1 except for Teal'c becoming infected.)  
  
Scene 12 (Blade picks the cell door lock to find the unconscious guard outside. He checks his pulse and then walks the halls. He comes to the infirmary to find Hammond, Fraiser and Teal'c working over a monitor.)  
  
Blade: Hate to intrude, but what's up?  
  
Hammond: Teal'c, restrain him! (Teal'c moves to intercept but Blade raises his arms up in submission.)  
  
Blade: I'm not here to fight! And anyway, you don't have enough troops to restrain me. What's going on? You could at least tell me. It's not like I plan on leaving. If I meant to I would have already.  
  
Fraiser: (Looks at Hammond, gets a nod.) The base has become infected with some sort of virus; everyone but us has been immobilized.  
  
Blade: So I see... What do you plan on doing?  
  
Teal'c: I am immune.  
  
Hammond: Yes, that's why we're sending him back to P3X-513 to see if they know anything about this virus.  
  
Blade: Let me go with him.  
  
Hammond: Like hell!  
  
Blade: Oh come on! What's the worst that could happen? I die? That's just one less person the government will have to watch for the next 25 years! You want me to stay here? It's much easier for me to escape from here. And if your right and this guy is immune and your not, when you fall ill, who'll watch me?  
  
Teal'c: He is right.  
  
Hammond: Why do you think you can help?  
  
Blade: You know how smart they thought I was; well let me prove it to you.  
  
Hammond: Fine, but you go through unarmed and obey every order from Teal'c. Do you understand?  
  
Blade: Whatever you say, general.  
  
Scene 13 (Blade and Teal'c emerge from the Stargate on a slightly dark planet and are quickly greeted by Kyx, a native of P3X-513.)  
  
Kyx: You return. Welcome.  
  
Teal'c: Our friends have become infected with a virus.  
  
Blade: Geez... a little blunt?  
  
Kyx: They are ill?  
  
Teal'c: Yes.  
  
Kyx: What are their symptoms? (Teal'c pauses.)  
  
Blade: Headaches, nausea, lack of energy with results of unconsciousness.  
  
Kyx: I fear it is the Rage.  
  
Teal'c: Please elaborate.  
  
Kyx: Generations ago, our people were infected with this virus. It is very deadly. It effects most teens who are heading into adulthood but anyone, any age can get it. Every adult you see has survived this virus, except for a lucky select few. When you contract this illness, you will collapse into unconsciousness within the first day. After that we have seven days till death. If one hasn't woken by then, they will never. Our planet used to hold 9 billion people, now we are reduced to only a few million and that number decreases everyday. The chances of survival are about 0.1%.  
  
Blade: I see.  
  
Kyx: We have devoted countless resources to a cure with no avail.  
  
Blade: Mind if I look at you research? Maybe I could help.  
  
Kyx: Your help would be greatly appreciated. What will you need?  
  
Blade: Four blood samples, one from a survivor, one from someone who hasn't had it yet, one from someone immune and one from someone with it.  
  
Kyx: Follow me.  
  
Scene 14 (Cuts to Blade working in the lab. Teal'c looking over his shoulder. Many scientists gathered in there room.)  
  
Blade: Damn this thing's complex! I've never seen anything like it!  
  
Teal'c: Is there nothing you can do?  
  
Blade: Whoa... Just give me some time.  
  
Teal'c: We must report back to Gen. Hammond.  
  
Blade: You go. I should stay and try to find the cure.  
  
Teal'c: You will come.  
  
Blade: I'm more useful here. Go alone; the scientists will keep an eye on me. And besides, I can get more work done without the interruption.  
  
Teal'c: Fine. I will return shortly.  
  
Scene 15 (Teal'c returns to find Blade still at work.)  
  
Teal'c: You are still working?  
  
Blade: Yep.  
  
Teal'c: It has been 36 hours. Do you not require sleep?  
  
Blade: I'm good. Don't worry. How was everybody?  
  
Teal'c: Every person has contracted this disease. I wonder why have you not.  
  
Blade: Well Teal'c, it's because I'm just too young. Lucky, hun?  
  
Teal'c: Indeed.  
  
Blade: Now if you'll excuse me. (Teal'c nods and leaves.)  
  
Scene 16 (Teal'c enters the room to find Blade asleep at the desk. He walks up behind him.)  
  
Teal'c: David Blade. (Blade wakes up.)  
  
Blade: Hun...? What...? Oh... sorry, didn't realize I was so tired.  
  
Teal'c: You have the right to be. You have worked without yielding for 48 hours.  
  
Blade: I got stumped. I didn't know what to do and got frustrated. (Sighs) Wait a minute... (Mumbles, then calls out to a scientist.) I need another sample for someone whose infected! Fast!  
  
Teal'c: Do you have an idea?  
  
Blade: (Smirks) I just might. (Cuts to Blade mixing chemicals and doing computer calculations. Finally, he holds a vile in his hand.)  
  
Scientist: Is that the cure?  
  
Blade: Maybe... Teal'c, how many people need to be treated?  
  
Teal'c: 232.  
  
Blade: Can you make me 250 batches of this stuff?  
  
Scientist: Do you not want to test it first?  
  
Blade: I'd love to! But we have no time!  
  
Scientist: I understand. It will be ready in one hour, but you must promise us one thing. Promise us you will come back and tell us of the results.  
  
Blade: I doubt I'll be coming back... But I promise you, someone will.  
  
Scene 17 (Blade and Teal'c come through the Stargate each holding large suitcase- like objects in their hands.)  
  
Blade: We have to inject everyone in the base with this stuff. We don't have much time, we got to hurry. (Cut to Blade and Teal'c moving through the floors and injecting the soldiers.)  
  
Scene 18 (Teal'c is standing in the infirmary. Carter is the first to wake up.)  
  
Carter: Oh...  
  
Teal'c: Major Carter.  
  
Carter: What happened?  
  
Teal'c: The entire base was infected with a disease called the Rage, but a cure has been found.  
  
Carter: So I see. (O'Neill and Hammond wake up.)  
  
O'Neill: Someone wanna fill me in on what happened?  
  
Hammond: The entire base was compromised. Teal'c, looks like you found a cure.  
  
Teal'c: I did not find the cure.  
  
Carter: So who did?  
  
Teal'c: David Blade did.  
  
O'Neill: He went through the Stargate?!  
  
Hammond: On my orders.  
  
O'Neill: What?!  
  
Hammond: He and Teal'c were the only ones who weren't infected. Where is he now?  
  
Teal'c: He worked feverishly for two days straight to find a cure. Once he did and the entire base was injected with it, he could not remain awake any longer. He returned to his cell to get some sleep.  
  
Hammond: Colonel! Get some troops guarding that cell!  
  
O'Neill: Yes, sir! (Flash to Blade asleep on a bed, soldiers run up the corridor and an ominous click is heard as the door locks.)  
  
Blade: (Mumbles under his breath) Looks like everyone's awake...  
  
Scene 18 (Blades lying on the bed in his cell, Hammond comes in.)  
  
Hammond: You wanted to talk to me?  
  
Blade: I have a request... (Sits up)  
  
Hammond: I knew it. Of course you want something in return. You did save the whole base right? Let me guess, you wanna be set free?  
  
Blade: No. It's nothing like that.  
  
Hammond: Oh? Then what?  
  
Blade: I made a promise to the residents of P3X-513. I told them someone would go back and tell them the results of the cure. Now, I don't care who you send, just send someone. It's the least you could do.  
  
Scene 19 (SG-1 emerges from the gate on P3X-513 to an awaiting Kyx.)  
  
Kyx: Hello! Hello! Hello! You look well. Can I take that as a sign that the cure worked?  
  
O'Neill: Yes, you can.  
  
Kyx: Praise to all that deals us fortune! I must tell the people of this news right away! (Kyx turns to run off but stops, and turns back to O'Neill.) What of the boy? Will he come back? He seemed very apprehensive about returning through the stone circle.  
  
O'Neill: He won't be back.  
  
Jackson: David Blade has committed many crimes back on our homeworld and is a danger to your people as well as ours.  
  
Kyx: This is not true. How could he be dangerous to us? He has saved our people! Tell me, for the crimes he committed, what will his punishment be?  
  
Carter: It's hard to say...  
  
Kyx: Then I wish to make an offer. Instead of punishing him to keep your people safe, send him here. He will be no threat to you, and it is the least we can do to thank him!  
  
O'Neill: Hold on a second...! I don't think that's the best idea.  
  
Kyx: I will speak of it no more! You have already given us more then we could have ever asked for. But I advise you to take this into consideration. Bah...! No more talk of this, let me take you to the clinic, where lives are already being saved! (Kyx leads SG-1 off screen.)  
  
Scene 20 (Conference room, Gen. Hammond and SG-1 and talking.)  
  
Hammond: So, he actually invited Blade to stay there?  
  
Carter: Yes sir.  
  
O'Neill: Not that we'll accept the offer.  
  
Jackson: Why not? Isn't he better off somewhere far away from here? I mean, if he's on another planet, we wouldn't have to worry about security breach.  
  
Hammond: We can't do that. David Blade is an extremely intelligent boy. Given time, I'm sure he'd learn to work the Stargate. If he was on another planet, he may find a way to explore other worlds and the consequences to that would be disastrous.  
  
Jackson: So what will happen to him?  
  
Carter: He'll probably be charged with treason, along with many other things, and that should have him residing in prison for a long time.  
  
Teal'c: We have already seen him escape once; do you not think he will try it again?  
  
O'Neill: He'll be put in the highest security prison around. He won't get out. (A few unsure glances.) Right?  
  
Carter: Right, Col.  
  
Hammond: The only way to be sure is to talk to him. Col., meet me outside the interrogation room in twenty minutes. Dismissed.  
  
Scene 21 (Twenty minutes later. O'Neill and Hammond enter the interrogation room to speak to a handcuffed Blade. Blade looks up upon their entry and starts the conversation.)  
  
Blade: Did you send someone to P3X-513?  
  
O'Neill: Yeah, I went.  
  
Blade: I guess I should be grateful.  
  
Hammond: From what I've heard, Kyx has extended you an invitation to go live on his planet.  
  
Blade: (Mumbles) But I won't be accepting the invitation; I'm heading off to a maximum security prison...  
  
Hammond: And what would you do when you got to the prison?  
  
Blade: Excuse me...?  
  
O'Neill: You heard the general.  
  
Blade: Hun... You caught on fast. Truthfully? I won't be there long, I'll tell you that.  
  
Hammond: Are you telling me you'd attempt an escape?  
  
Blade: ...  
  
Hammond: You are...  
  
Blade: Seems we're in quite a predicament here... Were to send the boy who could screw up everything...  
  
O'Neill: Would you?  
  
Blade: Would I what?  
  
O'Neill: Screw up everything?  
  
Blade: (Stares blankly for a second. Then mumbles.) Would I... (Pause) I... No.  
  
O'Neill: Why not?  
  
Blade: I've seen what you've got down here, and I'm impressed. From what I saw, this is one of the United States best kept secrets. (Sighs) It's that damn military side of me. The same one my dad brought home with him every night after work. (Laughs) But why does any of this matter? It's not like anything I say or do now would make a difference. I am what I am, a thief. I screwed up and got caught and now I face the consequences. So when are the CIA agents getting here?  
  
Hammond: They're not coming. At least not yet anyway. You have caused me a lot of problems in the past few days... But I still can't forget the fact that you did save this base, when you could have fled. What to do with you is going to be a tough decision, but the president has left it up to me. I have two choices. Number one is to turn you over to the proper authorities and well... you know what would happen to a person like you. (Blade squirms slightly.)  
  
Blade: And number two?  
  
Hammond: You may like number two better. The president believes you need to pay this country back for the things you've done. He knows what skills you have and he thinks they could be useful in a number of fields.  
  
O'Neill: So this is the offer, you pledge allegiance to this country, serve this country and keep this country's secrets and in return, you don't rot in prison for the rest of you days. It'd be sad to see those skills go to waste.  
  
Blade: How would I serve my country?  
  
Hammond: That doesn't matter right now. Make a decision.  
  
Blade: For all I know, serving my country could mean being a suicide bomber. I could probably find a way out of prison, so why would I choose this?  
  
O'Neill: That's for you to decide.  
  
Hammond: We'll be back in one hour. Think it over. (Hammond and O'Neill turn and leave Blade staring at the ground.)  
  
Scene 22 (Hammond and O'Neill exit the interrogation room.)  
  
O'Neill: So... what would he be doing for the government?  
  
Hammond: The president thinks it's a bit too risky to let him leave this facility, so he'll be posted here, if he accepts.  
  
O'Neill: Doing what...? If I might ask.  
  
Hammond: Artefact analysts, computer processing, whatever happens to come along.  
  
O'Neill: You scared me there for a minute General. I thought you were thinking about assigning him to an SG team.  
  
Hammond: I was but I couldn't find a commanding officer who'd feel safe with him on their team.  
  
O'Neill: Oh no! No way! He is not joining SG1.  
  
Hammond: I wasn't asking Col.  
  
O'Neill: Oh... OK then.  
  
Scene 23 (Hammond and O'Neill enter the interrogation room to find out Blade's answer.)  
  
Hammond: Well?  
  
Blade: It's a tough choice... What to do... I'm reminded of what my father used to say, 'don't take more than you can give back.' I've taken a lot and I know it. It's time I start giving back. (Pause) Trying to run from the law is hard, and I don't think I'm willing to do it, not anymore. So that means... it's time I pay my dues. Hell, if I do become a suicide bomber, it doesn't matter; I got nothing left to live for. I don't even know why I bother anymore. Well, whatever's coming my way, I guess I deserve. I know when I start working for the government, it'll be a lot of unearned trust burdening my shoulders, but who knows, someday I may earn it.  
  
Hammond: So, you'll swear your loyalty to the United States of America?  
  
Blade: You have to realize, it's hard for me to put any stock in the country that failed me... or did I fail it? It doesn't matter. General Hammond, I will swear my loyalty to you, and I will do whatever you decide. That's the best I can do. (Blade and Hammond stare into each other's eyes, each looking for sincerity, both finding it.)  
  
Hammond: I believe you. (Opens the door and calls to the airmen.) Airmen, remove Blade's handcuffs. (The airmen walks over and unlocks the handcuffs.) Well then, I guess your wondering what you will be doing from now on.  
  
Blade: (Reaches up and rubs the back of his neck.) The suspense is killing me.  
  
Hammond: You will remain here, at this base. You will assist with any and all tasks asked of you to the best of your ability. You will obey all orders given to you by SGC personal and follow all the rules of conduct in this facility. You will not be permitted to leave the base and you will be watched 24-7 by a guard until I see fit to remove him. Do you understand?  
  
Blade: Yes, sir.  
  
Hammond: Col. O'Neill, please show Blade to where he'll be staying.  
  
O'Neill: Yes, sir. (O'Neill leads Blade, who is followed by the airmen, out the door.)  
  
Scene 24 (O'Neill, Blade and the airmen walk past the corridor filled with boxes where Blade had originally tried to fend off the SGC personal.)  
  
Blade: Sir, hold on.  
  
O'Neill: What is it? (They all stop walking.)  
  
Blade: If I may...? (He motions toward the hallway.)  
  
O'Neill: What?  
  
Blade: There's something I need to show you down this corridor.  
  
O'Neill: (He eyes Blade suspiciously.) What?  
  
Blade: Ahh... Come on! Do you really think I'd try something here?  
  
O'Neill: Lead on. (Motions down the hallway with one hand, the other removes the airmen's pistol.)  
  
Blade: Geez... (They walk down the hallway. They get to where Blade had hid from the troops.) Here. (He bends down and pushes one box about and inch away from the wall, the disk slides out. Blade picks it up and hands it the O'Neill.) A token of good will.  
  
O'Neill: What is it?  
  
Blade: It's worth $2 million; it's why I came in here. It's a copy of the disk they found on me originally. It has everything about the Stargate on it. Don't worry, it's the last one.  
  
O'Neill: Oh... (He motions for Blade to continue and they keep walking to Blade's new quarters.)  
  
Scene 25 (Blade is sitting on his cot with his back up against the wall, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. He appears to be daydreaming, but when the doorknob makes a soft click, to signal its being turned. His eyes snap open but he doesn't move. Major Carter walks into the room with the airman closes behind her.)  
  
Carter: I never thanked you for pushing me out of the way of that big cat.  
  
Blade: No problem...  
  
Carter: I'm Carter.  
  
Blade: Well, Major, it's nice to meet you. (He finally moves only to adjust his head to see Carter. Dr. Fraiser enters the room.)  
  
Fraiser: Oh, Sam, I didn't know you were here.  
  
Carter: Just saying 'hi' to our newest guest.  
  
Fraiser: Well, I've got to talk to him about the miracle cure he developed.  
  
Carter: Why?  
  
Fraiser: I can't seem to figure out how it works.  
  
Carter: Yeah, I'm curious about that too. (They both look at Blade who dosen't respond.) Well?  
  
Blade: The way the Rage worked was not by destroying the red blood cells like it seems at first glance but by joining together with them. This causes the immune system to believe the red blood cells are infected and it kills them off, leaving the Rage behind in the remains of the destroyed blood cell. The cure was simple after you realized that. All I had to do was create a virus that would completely destroy the red blood cell and in the process get rid of the Rage. The real problem was making sure the human immune system could defeat my homemade virus.  
  
Fraiser: You seemed to accomplish that. (Blade just slightly grins.)  
  
Carter: You look bored.  
  
Blade: Yeah, a bit.  
  
Fraiser: Well, it you want you can come help me write up the report on this cure.  
  
Blade: Sounds like more fun the staring at the ceiling. (He gets up and follows Fraiser out.)  
  
Scene 26 (Outside and above ground, on a rock sits Blade, completely alone. He is just within eyesight of the gates to the mountain and he can just see the movement of the guards. Darkness hides him from them, as the only light comes from the almost full moon above. Blade is looking up at the stars but seems to be thinking of other things. Beside him on the ground lies a small backpack that appears to have been thrown down with considerable force. A single beam of light brightens the area as O'Neill walks toward the star struck boy. Blade makes no attempt to move as the Col. approaches.)  
  
O'Neill: Some people are looking for you.  
  
Blade: Only some? (O'Neill smirks)  
  
O'Neill: So it seems you got out. Weren't gonna keep you word to us after all.  
  
Blade: You don't understand!!! (Blade seems furious)  
  
O'Neill: So enlighten me! (Blade stands up and begins to pace back and fourth, O'Neill moves over and leans against a tree.)  
  
Blade: I can't stay! (Blade calms down, now appears to be very depressed.) It's not the place for me.  
  
O'Neill: Why not?  
  
Blade: I don't... I can't fit in. I'm not like you.  
  
O'Neill: I don't expect you to be.  
  
Blade: But you government does. I can't spend the rest of my days trying to help you with research and analysis. It would... To tell the truth, it would get very boring and thats not the kind of life I want.  
  
O'Neill: What kind of life do you want then?  
  
Blade: I don't know. I just couldn't sit there everyday, knowing what everyone else was doing. It's like seeing your dream come true, only for someone else.  
  
O'Neill: Dream come true?  
  
Blade: I guess I didn't word that right...  
  
O'Neill: Maybe you did.  
  
Blade: What are getting at?  
  
O'Neill: Just thinking out loud.  
  
Blade: Me too, I guess. (Blade walks over, picks up the backpack and slings it over one shoulder. He takes a few steps and then stops. He pulls the backpack off and throws it back to the ground with a slight amount of force.)  
  
O'Neill: What's wrong?  
  
Blade: I don't know what to do... I've... I've never had this problem before. Usually I just do whatever I feel like doing and do whatever's best for self-preservation. But here... now... my head is telling me one thing and my heart is telling me another. If I leave, I'll be able to go back to what I'm used to but I gave you my word, and I know if I leave, you and the rest would never drop it.  
  
O'Neill: Right.  
  
Blade: I just feel so lost... and so alone. (Sits back down on the rock and drops his head into his hands.)  
  
O'Neill: You're not alone.  
  
Blade: I wish I could believe you... I really do.  
  
O'Neill: Then why don't you?  
  
Blade: Because it's not true! Do you know why being a thief is so easy for me? It's because I work alone! I don't need to rely on anyone and I don't need to trust anyone. And it's for that reason, I'm alone.  
  
O'Neill: Then don't be a thief.  
  
Blade: Then what the hell am I supposed to be? That's all I'm good at!  
  
O'Neill: Come on, we both know that's not true and besides, you've been offered a place here.  
  
Blade: We both also know I'd go crazy with that job.  
  
O'Neill: Yeah, maybe there's a better place down there for you.  
  
Blade: Like what? Being the M.A.L.P.?  
  
O'Neill: I was thinking more along the lines of an SG team.  
  
Blade: Hammond would never go for that.  
  
O'Neill: Actually, it was he who first proposed the idea.  
  
Blade: What?  
  
O'Neill: Yeah, seemed insane at the time...  
  
Blade: And now?  
  
O'Neill: And now... how are you field skills?  
  
Blade: You're kidding right? I just broke out of the SGC.  
  
O'Neill: Yeah, but did we let you?  
  
Blade: Well, I broke in.  
  
O'Neill: Yeah... Well... I'm heading back to continue the search for you. Coming?  
  
Blade: Tell me Jack, is what you saying true?  
  
O'Neill: Yes. (Starts walking.) Coming?  
  
Blade: (Blade stares up at the stars again for a second, and then looks to Jack, then back to the stars. He reached down and grabs the back pack from the ground and runs after Jack.) Wait up. What are you going to tell Gen. Hammond?  
  
O'Neill: I haven't decided yet.  
  
Blade: You could always tell him you found me in the bathroom on level 24. Tell him I got locked in a stall. (Jokingly)  
  
O'Neill: I don't think he'd believe that. You're supposed to be the escape artist, remember?  
  
Blade: Oh yeah. (Both chuckle.)  
  
Scene 27 (In the briefing room, Blade sits at the head of the table with his elbows on it. He is resting his head on his hands and appears to be quite exusted. There are two fully armed airmen in the room watching him. They hear some noise and Blade stands up, the airmen close in.)  
  
Blade: I just want to see what's going on. That's all. (The airmen back down and Blade approaches the window to see an SG team return through the gate. He leans forward and rests his head on the glass and closes his eyes. There is another noise from behind him and he turns around to see O'Neill and Hammond exit Hammond's office. Hammond looks quite upset.)  
  
Hammond: What do you have to say for yourself?  
  
Blade: Umm... Nothing you'd wanna hear.  
  
Hammond: What am I supposed to do with you? I can't risk the fact that one day you'll decide you just don't want to be here and leave.  
  
Blade: You don't have to. If I wanted to leave I would have done so already. (Looks at O'Neill). I've made my decision.  
  
Hammond: Col., are you sure about this? I mean have you thought this through?  
  
O'Neill: Ohh I'm sure about this General, and beside he may come in handy every once in a while.  
  
Hammond: I'm still not to comfortable with this.  
  
Blade: General, if you don't want to, I completely understand. I realize you probable don't trust me anymore, but...  
  
Hammond: It's not so much if I trust you, but can your team trust you.  
  
Blade: I would hope so, eventually.  
  
Hammond: Colonel?  
  
O'Neill: Yes sir, I think we can work it out.  
  
Hammond: Fine. Colonel, I can't spare anyone right now so it's up to you and your team to give him a crash course in Stargate operating procedures and field protocols. And don't forget about our relations with some of our off world friends.  
  
O'Neill: Yes sir.  
  
Hammond: Dismissed. (Blade and O'Neill turn to walk away.) Oh and Colonel, remember, he's your responsibility. (O'Neill nods, then they all exit.)  
  
Scene 28 (All of SG1 in the mess hall.)  
  
Blade: OK... so let me get this straight... You're a Jaffa.(Points to Teal'c)  
  
Teal'c: Correct.  
  
Blade: So you've got this immature worm thing in your stomach that's gonna grow up and need to take over a body. When it takes over a body the symbiote becomes a Gou'uld? Am I saying that right?  
  
Carter: Yeah.  
  
Blade: So the goul'ulds are evil... they were like the ancient Egyptians here on Earth so there entire lives are actually our mythology. They pretend to be gods.  
  
Jackson: Yeah.  
  
Blade: But there are good goul'ulds... that call themselves the Tok'ra, and they only take willing hosts to fight against the others.  
  
O'Neill: That's about it.  
  
Blade: Whoa. That's pretty weird. So how many other alien races have you met out there??  
  
O'Neill: How about we fill ya in when you need to know? Otherwise this is gonna take forever.  
  
Blade: Wow! That many?  
  
Carter: Oh yeah.  
  
Scene 29 (The five members of SG1 are in the Gateroom as the gate is being dialed. Everyone is looking ready to go.)  
  
Carter: Nervous? (To Blade)  
  
Blade: I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now.  
  
O'Neill: Wait till you walk through. (Blade looks O'Neill in the eye, then O'Neill slaps Blade on the shoulder and SG1 begins climbing the ramp, then they pass through without hesitation.) 


End file.
